Truth is a Beautiful Thing
by Casualtyfan9
Summary: My take on the aftermath of Series 32 episode 8. Some inspiration from the autumn trailer.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **My take on the aftermath of this weeks episode with some help from the autumn trailer, Enjoy. :)**

"Is everything alright with... you know?" Ethan asked as he sat down opposite her.

"Oh yes everything's… everything's fine. I wanted to talk to you because… well Charlie doesn't think you're coping and… Jacob told me you went to thump Max and he had to step in the way. Firstly I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything and secondly I want you to tell me what's going on."

"You forced me to operate on your arm, a procedure I'd never done, that I could lose my job over. I wanted to help you but I wanted to do it the right way. You tried to blackmail me. Why else would I be struggling? You have no idea... how hard that scenario was for me. My whole career is at risk if it ever came out."

"I'm sorry... I maybe didn't go about that scenario in the best way but... I was scared. I was scared. Please forgive me, and don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I just... You said I'm the only one you trust... That's not true... If you trusted me Mrs Beauchamp then you wouldn't have blackmailed me. You would trusted me to help you in the way that was best for you, with a trained vascular surgeon and all the right people... I'm not mad but... I can't forgive you. I'm sorry."

"I need your help." She said panic written across her face.

"Sorry." He said, walking away.

She leant down and reached into the drawer beside her, pulling out a scan picture. A tear dropped onto it as she panicked about what to do. Just then Jacob walked in and she tried to put the picture away but it slipped through her fingers and to the floor.

"Sorry I just came to tell you that you're needed in resus… I'll get it." He said picking it up. He looked at it and then at Connie "congratulations."

"Thanks."

"It's something to celebrate why are you crying."

"I… hormones."

"Connie…" she glared at him. "Sorry, I want to help."

"It's yours."

"Mine?... from?... right. Wow, that's amazing."

"Don't... Don't get your hopes up."

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused.

"Nothing... don't worry about it" she said quickly, realising she'd almost let her secret out.

"Sweet cheeks, you can tell me… We're a team, we'll always be a team."

"Jacob… I don't see... how... how this is your business." She said her breathing speeding up.

"It's my child of course it's my business."

"Just... Just leave it."

"Connie? Are you okay? Just, just take some nice deep breaths for me."

"I can't… I can't."

"Yeah you can, just... just breathe, it'll be alright."

She put her hand to her chest, "You don't... you don't understand." She said.

"Well help me, you're scaring me."

"Can you... can you get Dr... Dr Hardy... please." He nodded going quickly. He came back with Ethan who noticing she was struggling to breathe ran over to her "I need your help."

"Connie we need to get you up to Darwin immediately, if it's haemorrhaging..."

"Ethan please..." she begged. Meanwhile Jacob was just stood there open mouthed trying to process what was happening.

"What's going on?" he asked, fear in his eyes.

"Not... not now." Connie said.

"Mrs Beauchamp we really need to get you upstairs."

"No... No you have to help me."

"It's the only way. I'm sorry but we have no other options. Jacob can you get a wheelchair please."

"Ethan..."

"I'm sorry." He crouched down beside her, "I'm so sorry, it'll be okay."

"You know bloody... well it won't." She snapped. Leaning into his shoulder as she became weaker and then Jacob came in with a chair, they helped her into it and wheeled her to the lift. She could feel the whole department's eyes on her and it made her panic as there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Ethan..." she said when they were in the lift as he stood with his back to her. "Ethan..." he turned to face her and she could see the anger in his eyes. "Will you... will you call Grace..." she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please." He nodded slightly and then turned away again. Jacob moved round to her side and she could see the fear.

"Cardiac tumour..." she said bluntly. "Most likely malignant." She tried to say it matter of factly to stop herself from letting the emotion out.

"No." He said, the pain in his eyes getting worse. "Please...no..." he kept opening and closing his mouth as he tried to form words that just wouldn't come. Slowly she moved her hand to rest on his which was on the arm of the wheelchair. She took a deep breath before speaking, making sure her words would come at the right time.

"I love you and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because... I didn't tell you, because I'm gonna die, because I love you."

"Oh Connie. None of this is your fault and if Jac Naylor has anything to do with it you are definitely not going to die." She nodded and then the doors to the lift opened and that was the last thing she said to him before she was whisked away for surgery.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy and please review. :)**

Grace walked into the ED clutching her old teddy, her eyes filled with fear.

"Ethan… where's mum?" She asked looking 5 years younger and more innocent than he'd ever seen her.

"Um she's upstairs on Darwin ward, do you want me to take you?"

"Yes please." He nodded and offered his hand which she gladly took.

"Where's your dad?"

"Still in America, he sent me alone, said he couldn't be bothered with mum's drama." She said angrily "He didn't want me to come either but I stood up to him." He nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence because he didn't know what to say to this little girl who's mum had been in surgery, on and off for the last 8 hours whilst she'd been flying thousands of miles to see her.

They got to Darwin and Ethan led her to the relatives room where Jacob was asleep on one of the chairs. Grace instantly ran over to him, shaking him awake and crying "Jacob!". He woke up and didn't say anything merely opening his arms and holding her as she sat on his lap, cuddling into his neck.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Grace asked in barely more than a whisper as she looked at him, pleading for reassurance. Jacob looked her in the eye and then turned his head away.

"I wish I could say yes but I don't know Grace, I don't know." He muttered back. She burrowed her head into his shoulder and they both sat crying into one another.

Meanwhile they'd just finished surgery on Connie and a nurse came in and told them she was in recovery and they could see her in half an hour. She then turned and left.

"Back in a minute" Jacob said to Grace and then followed the nurse out. "How is she?"

"Surgery went well, so she should be absolutely fine."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby's doing. Very healthy considering. You've got a fighter there, in both of them."

"Thank you" he said returning to Grace. They both sat in silence waiting and then that half an hour was up and they were taken to see her.

He saw her lying there covered in tubes and it broke him, but he forced himself to smile at her.

"Hey sweet cheeks. Gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling? "

"Weak... sorry... like an idiot... oh and like I've been trampled by a herd of elephants." She said smiling slightly and he laughed softly, a sound that she loved so much.

"Okay, I'll talk to the doctor see if you can have some pain relief. Oh and whilst I'm at it, there's someone here who I think you're well overdue a catch up with."

Grace stepped out from behind him.

"Grace!" She cried weakly holding out her hand. Grace just stared at it, staring at how weak her mum looked and then she turned and ran. "Grace!"

"It's alright, I'll go talk to her. She's just scared. That's all." Jacob said smiling at her. She nodded and he walked over to her, giving her a kiss and then running after Grace.

He finally caught up with her when she sat down in the peace garden. "Are you okay firecracker?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"She looked so... so ill."

"That's because she is. I know it's hard seeing her like that, it's hard for me too but we have to be strong for her. Those wires and everything are there to help her get better."

"Yeah it's just... well now I know how she felt."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know why it was so hard for her when I was in hospital and I get why she didn't want to take me home. She didn't want me at home so weak because then she'd have to see me like that all the time and it was just too hard."

"Not quite. She didn't want to take you home because she thought it meant the doctor's had given up on you and on your recovery. And you know your mum, that's something she'd never allow."

"Oh" she said "I'm ready to go back now." He nodded and stood up. She followed suite and they walked back hand in hand.

"Mum… sorry I ran out." She said running over and hugging her mum.

"It's alright baby. I understand."

"When can we take you home?"

"Not for a while firecracker, mum's very ill and she'll have to stay in for quite a while so they can keep an eye on her." Jacob input, seeing Connie was struggling

"Oh."

"Jacob…" Connie turned her head to look at him and then looked back at Grace "Grace baby could you go and get some chocolate please. I'm sure Jacob will give you some money." He nodded, handed her some and then she left.

"Yes?" Jacob asked.

"The baby?"

"Is fine… very healthy, they said."

"Good, good. You know I'm sorry… for not telling you about everything?"

"Of course I do and I forgive you. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you, I just wish you'd have come to me and we could have got to this point together. I just hate thinking about you worrying alone. I'm here for you babe."

"I know, I am so sorry and I wanted to come to you I just… I couldn't… I didn't know how. You're here now, that's the main thing. I love you." She said and lifted her head for him to kiss her.

"Ewww." Grace said as she walked back in with a chocolate bar for each of them.

"Gracie… I have something I need to tell you… and I need you to promise you won't freak out."

"I promise…" Grace said cautiously.

"The thing is… well a few weeks ago… well me and Jacob… anyway… well… I… I'm… Grace I'm…"

"You're what?" She said impatiently. Jacob walked over and held Connie's hand, seeing she was struggling he drew little circles with his thumb to try and help her relax.

"P…p… pregnant." Grace just stared at her, frozen for an age. "Say something. It wasn't planned or anything it was an accident and and and and."

"It's alright mum… no it's great, I'm really happy for you and I'm going to be a big sister so that's pretty cool."

"You're not angry?"

"No it's awesome." Connie smiled and Grace hugged her tightly. "How far along are you?"

"About 5 months."

"But you're not even showing." Jacob exclaimed.

"I guess I'm just lucky." She smiled "It's how I've been able to keep it a secret." He nodded and then she went to speak again but stopped as she struggled to supress a yawn.

"Come on Grace, you can stay at mine whilst your mum's recovering. We should leave her to get some rest."

Grace nodded, kissing her mum on the cheek. "Bye mum, sleep well, I love you."

"Love you too Gracie."

"See you tomorrow sweet cheeks..."

"Jacob can I talk to you for a second please"

"Sure" he threw his car key to Grace. "Go wait in the car firecracker and catch Noel on your way down to help you with your suitcase." She nodded and left. "What's up?"

"Look after her for me."

"Of course I will and we'll be back before you know it."

"No I mean if... if this turns out to be malignant and I die."

"I'm not going to let that happen." He said putting his forehead to hers to stop her seeing his tears. "You're gonna fight this and you're not going to stop until you're well. And I'm gonna help you. In whatever way I can."

"I'm scared J."

"I know babe, I know but we're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine. Now you rest up and I should probably go before Grace drives off in my car." He teased, started to leave and then turned back. "I love you." He said and then kissed her one last time before leaving


End file.
